


Clipped

by R3dR7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dadza, DreamSMP - Freeform, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Has Wings, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i dont know what im doing, wings!tommy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3dR7/pseuds/R3dR7
Summary: Hello :) this is my first work here so please be kind! Any feedback is much appreciated! You can check out my Twitter, Tumblr, + Instagram for art, both related to the story and just for fun <33
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	1. Memories are feeble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) this is my first work here so please be kind! Any feedback is much appreciated! You can check out my Twitter, Tumblr, + Instagram for art, both related to the story and just for fun <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past always seemed more peaceful in hindsight

.  
.  
.

“Time is the fire in which we burn”

“Well if that's true I guess my time is up”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Tommy, do you ever imagine yourself without wings? Like as a human?” 

“Fuck no! Why the hell would I want to be human? Walking around all wingless and shit” 

It was a lazy day for the boys, doing nothing but lounging in a field just off west to L’manburg. They were originally there to help Wilbur assist with ‘official L’manburg business’ with DreamSMP leaders, but they both knew that was just an excuse because Phil made Wilbur bring them along. They snuck away and now watched the sky slowly change from vibrant blues to purples and oranges. 

“Alright then. Grab on” Tommy said, extending his hands to Tubbo.

“Please don’t drop me this time. Respawning is a pain and I don't feel like having to come back and collect my stuff” Tubbo mumbled, grabbing Tommy’s hand. 

“No promises,” The blonde boy said, pulling his friend to him and wrapping his arms around him for a more secure grip. “Just don’t fucking flail everywhere this time. You’re like a fucking fish” He said, large black wings extending from his back. 

“Maybe if you weren’t so reck-” Tubbo began, his words being cut off by Tommy taking off, no longer able to hear himself over flapping wings and rushing air. He quietly prayed and held on to Tommy for dear life.  
If you asked him, Tubbo would say he despised flying. He wasn't meant for the air, he was a calf. However if you saw the way he looked at the sky and the passing fields while he and Tommy would go on flights, you would see how obvious of a lie it was. It was peaceful in the sky, away from the burdens of life and war. Not having to be anyone but himself, Tubbo. 

He realized he must’ve been watching the ground fly past longer than he realized when Tommy softly placed him on the ground back in main SMP land. He fluttered his wings and stretched before folding them behind his back again. They were to meet Wilbur outside the gates so they could make the walk back to L’manburg. The boys would have walked alone but since the nations were at war, everyone agreed the boys shouldn't be on the mainland without an adult.  
“Where the hell is he? It’s almost dark already” The blonde loudly complained. Tubbo had to agree, however, that it was starting to get quite late and he glanced around. 

“Maybe we should make our way back on our own? I don’t think it’s a good idea to be in the dark in enemy territory” Tubbo said, his voice almost a whisper. He lightly scratched at the flower patches adorning his skin, the yellow flowers slightly luminescent due to their magical properties. Just as Tommy was about to grab Tubbo for takeoff once again, the taller of the two felt a hand on his shoulder.  
The boy shrieked loudly and fell over, taking Tubbo with him. As the two struggled to get up they heard a hearty laugh, one that was very familiar.  
Wilburs laugh rang through the air for a couple of seconds as the boys scrambled to get up.  
“Ay bitch! You’re late! And what the hell was that?” Tommy said loudly. Tubbo let out a sigh, watching as Tommy’s wings gave a small flutter  
Wilbur also seemed to notice the movement of Tommy’s wings as he chuckled “Didi I startle ya there?’ he asked.  
Tommy’s face went red and he pulled his wings close to his back  
“No! Shut up!” he said as they started the make the walk back to L’manburg. Both Tommy and Tubbo had well since noticed how tense Wilbur was, keeping his hand close to the sword strapped to his waist.  
.  
.  
.  
Times like that were simple. Oh how the boys missed them  
.  
.  
.  
It happened so quickly. Freedom, building the country, losing everyone to the election. 

When Wilbur lost it, both the boys knew they lost someone very special that day. Who knew the day Tommy got to see his father again would be at the expense of his brother. Hell, he had already basically lost one (he was dead to Tommy, at least) so I guess what’s another?


	2. Wisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after the events of the festival, the boys visit the grave of everything that was never meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo! Thank you all for the kudos!! This is my first book so it means a lot to me!! Short filler-ish chapter today cause I just wanted to get it out there :)

.  
.  
.  
Life would be tragic if it weren’t funny  
.  
.  
.  
Step 1..2 

Run   
and...

“Hey!! Down here!” Tubbo called out, having seen his best friends dark black wings from surely a mile away; they were kinda hard to ignore you know.   
Tommy paused for a moment and dove downwards, stopping and landing gently, his wings folding behind them. He finished the walk towards Tubbo and together they made their way atop the hill. Tommy was hesitant in his steps, Tubbo could see that. They both held flower bouquets held together by black ribbons. Tubbo took Tommy’s hand as they walked, gently rubbing the back of his hand in an attempt to soothe him. Tommy let out a loud sigh and simply held to tubbo harder as they approached the grave.   
They had been visiting here ever since he died. They were the only two to consistently visit, the only sign of others than them was a blood-red cloak and a green and white hat laid carefully over the grave. Tommy sniffled and got down on his knees, gently placing the flowers atop Techno’s cloak, laying up next to Phil’s hat. He silently noted to himself that there were two rings now placed there as well. Tubbo got down as well, laying the flowers adjacent to each other. Both boys took a flower from one of the patches on Tubbos skin and buried them in the grass next to the grave.   
Tubbo’s flowers had healing properties and they wanted to assure the ground around the grave stayed healthy and green.   
“Wilbur..I-” Tommy choked on his words “It’s been two months now..and I- we don’t know what to do. We can’t run a country, Wilbur. We can’t finish what you started” Tommy said through crooked words that held back a sob. Tubbo was squeezing Tommy’s hand now, trying his best to keep his sobs quiet.   
The boys dried their eyes and got up, not a word to be said. Tommy reached his hand out and Tubbo took it. He pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around Tubbos torso. Tubbo braced himself for the wind as they took off, his heading impaired by the wind. Being in the air gave them both time to think. They were the ones to carry on Wilburs legacy.   
They were just children. How would they manage? Would everything Wilbur had worked so hard for go up in flames?   
No

It won’t 

As Tubbo came to a silent resolution, a pair of golden eyes on ghostly grey skin watched them fly away. Even if Tommy thought he saw someone at Wilbur’s grave, he blinked, and the figure was gone with the wind.   
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go :D ghostbur Mayhaps is here 👀 anywayss   
> Would you guys rather have shorter chapters more frequently (3-4 chapters a week) or longer chapters (1-2 chapters a week) ? I def prefer writing shorter but I could just combine 2 chapters for longer ones. Much love <33


	3. Dear Ghostbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we don't realize what's happening until it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo originally this chapter was 1450 words long so I split it in half :3 now I have two days worth of content to post later. Enjoy!! Kudos and feedbacks are appreciated! <3

.  
.  
.  
Detachment is not that you shouldn’t own anything 

Its that nothing should own you  
.  
.  
.  
.  
‘Dear Ghostbur….’

“Exiled? You can’t be serious, Tubbo! It was a joke- a stupid prank- I-” Tommy stuttered over his words, his speech impaired by pure shock.  
“Dream? Ranboo..?” He glanced around, realizing all eyes were on him. All his friends, people he’s fought alongside in the wars for their country’s independence. The very country he was being told he was to never step foot into again. He glanced at his best friend, his brother in arms and by choice  
“Tubbo…?” His voice cracked as he spoke, looking into his eyes. He was hurting. That much was obvious.  
“You don’t want to do this, tubbo. I know you don’t. Please, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again” He said, slowly and cautiously walking towards Tubbo, hyper-aware of everyone watching his every move.  
“No, Tommy. This is my decision. You’ve done enough, now go” The young president said, backing away from Tommy. Dream grabbed Tommy’s arm, dragging him away from Tubbo, his smiley mask now a lot more menacing than before. Usually, at this point, Tommy would be screaming to be released and fighting back, but even now as he comes to the realization that this is happening, he can do nothing but stare as his best friend turns his back on him once and for all (or so he thought).  
Tommy noticed a wisp of grey and yellow following close by, but he couldn’t manage to focus on anything but the fleeting memories of what once was. His wings, once tensely pulled behind him, an instinctive way of showing he was upset, now faltered and fell, feathers dragging on the ground. 

\---------  
And this is where our story is to truly begin, and fair warning, it’s not a happy one.  
\---------

“Tommy! Do you want to go fishing?” Ghostbur exclaimed, even as it was just barely light and too early for this much excitement. The bright gold that was his eyes against his dull grey ( and honestly much more translucent than during the first week or so of being here, but then again Tomy didn’t look the best either so who could truly say?) skin was a very startling contrast for someone just awaking.  
“No, Ghostbur” Tommy responded, his voice raspy from slumber. He internally cringed at the sound, he didn’t know why. He didn’t dwell on it much longer. He got up and stretched, his wings fluttering out behind him. Ghostbur went through Tommy, something he would never get used to, and collected the loose feather that fell from Tommy’s slumber. Tommy shrugged off the weird behavior, (though that could just be used to describe Ghostbur in general) and looked around.  
Ghostbur, putting Tommy’s loose feathers in a chest, spoke again-  
“Are you going out flying again this morning?” He said, thought about his words, and continued, “because if you are I would love to join you! I don’t believe I could get as much height as you but if you fly closer to the ground I could accompany you” he offered.  
Tommy contemplated for a moment “Eh why the hell not” he said, feigning a bright, Trademark Tommyinnit smile. The truth was, he didn’t know if he could handle Ghostbur coming along with him. It was too close to home and honestly reminded him of happier times that seem so foreign and dangerous. As if even slightly mimicking the past would make it crumble and be a feeble memory, unable to be grasped. 

Once the sun had risen and most of the dangers of the night had cleared, Tommy left his tent proper and spread his wings. He and Ghostbur were preparing to fly a bit, scope the area and see what they were working with when Tommy heard something. At first, he played it off as an enderman having teleported somewhere close. However, when he noticed Ghostbur’s curious stare and the fact that he only heard the peculiar noise once, he very quickly turned around. Behind him stood the man himself, Dream. The white porcelain mask adorning his face reflected the morning sun. He had just exited the nether portal as evident by the purple specs still lingering. Tommy gulped and closed his wings behind him.  
“Ayyy Big D!” he yelled, pushing down the rage and vile he felt rising. “What brings you out here today?”  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I now get to write about dream and highlight how much I hate his character uwu.


	4. Dear Ghosbtbur (forever unifinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Ghostbur, what did he tell you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to post this :)

.  
.  
.  
Sometimes burning bridges isn’t a bad thing

It prevents you from going back to a place you should have never been to begin with  
.  
.  
.  
“Tommy! Ghostbur” He paused and looked over the two, nodding to himself, taking note of how apprehensive the two seems compared to just thirty seconds earlier while he observed. “I sure hope I’m not interrupting anything this morning,” Dream said, not as a question, but letting the two know he wasn’t going anywhere.   
Tommy hesitated, feigning a smile and gritting his teeth, letting out an over dramaticized sigh “Actually you are, big man. Ghostbur and I are just on our way out flying” He said, ruffling his wings behind him and turning around. The tall boy stretched and opened his wingspan, crouching and taking off.   
Ghostbur, however, lingered behind for a few seconds, his eyes scanning over the man clad in green. The frown that adorned his face slowly receded into a smile. I don't like this man. Ghostbur thought to himself. He turned to follow Tommy before a strong hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Dream staring him down, that awfully unsettling mask boring into his eyes. “Do you want some blue?” Ghostbur asked, feigning to be blissfully unaware. Dream laughed and shook his head, turning away and back to the nether portal.   
Ghostbur once again went to follow Tommy, although he hesitated, an uneasy feeling falling over him as if he shouldn’t leave Logdeshtire on it’s own. He shook it off and ran after his younger brother, feeling the cool morning air and the smell of sunflower and...is that..gunpowder?   
.  
.  
.  
Tommy had taken off well before Dream was finished speaking and he knew it. He didn’t want anything to do with that man, he was the reason for everything bad that had happened. But he did come to visit you, a small, quiet voice in the back of his head spoke. He wove through the sky avoiding tree’s and watching the sun rise in the horizon, failing to notice Ghostbur not behind him. He. That was odd to him, the concept of gender. He never quite understood why he had to be referred to as he. Not that he minded or anything, really, it was just odd. When he met Eret he didn’t, unlike some other, get confused at all by the use of multiple pronouns. He respected her for it, really.   
After realizing he had been drifting through the air lost in thought, he saw the dull grey of Ghostbur pressed against the vibrant sunflowers. He dove down and crash landed in a patch of flowers, starting the ghost. “Oi bitch!” He yelled loudly upon landing (crashing, truely-) and jumped at Ghostbur, taking him to the ground. The young blonde laughed loudly and it rang across the fields. “Who’s the tough guy now?” He asked, sticking his tongue out at the man below him.   
A soft smile fell into place on Ghostbur’s face. He truly missed moments like these with his brother. Simple, carefree moments where they could be dumb and more importantly, Tommy could be a child. The ghost of the man who once was recognizes how much he took from the boy, which is why he was willing to follow him to the ends of earth if it meant giving him his childhood back. “Ah! You’ve got me!” He said softly and went limp. Tommy’s laugh once again rang loudly and he stood up, allowing Ghostbur to stand as well. He watched as the boy ran through the fields yelling and occasionally propelling himself forward with the wind.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
What he wouldn’t give now to give Tommy back to the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all he wrote, folks :) chapter 5 will be sooner than this one was I promise

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah :3 Im not real into writing real long chapters so the most I'll write per chapter is maybe 800 words. Lots of love <33


End file.
